Returning to London
The next morning, Ratchet and the gang, with Pocahontas and Kiva at their side, gets on the boat and set sailed to London. While Sasha talks to X-23, Kiva began to understand Blaze a lot more than she should be. Kiva: *smiles* Blaze: You seem happy than usual. Kiva: Well, of course, Blaze. Blaze: Because of the destination? Or maybe something more than that, perhaps? Kiva: Yeah, totally the destination! Blaze: So I see. *looks over the horizon* I wonder.. I already know how Ratchet and the others are praised for saving the world. And yet why.. Why would he disappear in despair yet people are cheering for him? Kiva: Gee.. I think it's because they need a hero not only for the past and the present, but also for the future. - Blaze was surprised by Kiva's answer. She quickly smiles at her. Blaze: Yes, that's true. We needed a guardian to watch over the three zones of time and protect them. It's what the people-- no, everyone begging for salvation. Kiva: Yep. Blaze: There's something I must know. How did this Bowser becoming your number one enemy? It's okay to tell me. Kiva: it's a long story. Blaze: Listen, Kiva. People have struggled with the past and will continue to live in agony. Sometimes, they talked about it and lived in regained hope and trust. It's not a secret, and it will never be. Someday, you can tell the full truth to us. Let your heart decide. That's all I ask. Kiva: Okay. - Meanwhile, Sasha talks with Laura about her thoughts on the team she joined so far. X-23: A trip to London.. I wonder how well this journey is going to be.. Sasha: It'll be very well, I'm assure that. X-23: I hope so. Somewhere along the line, can I ask a request for you? Sasha: Of course. X-23: I want to peace within myself. Reia has found it, because of her.. Sasha: Her past, I know. Ask Reia. She'll show you how to find it. X-23: Okay. I'll do that. - While X-23 goes to the brig, Sasha checks on Blaze and Kiva. Sasha: Thanks for helping us get to London. Blaze: I should be thanking you, captain. What Riku said about this team is true, after all.. Kiva: Aw, gosh.. Blaze: Besides that, it seems Ratchet is in a better mood than his previous adventures. Honestly, that's a sign of faith I'm always happy to see. Kiva: That's right. Sasha: I'm happy about that, too. Blaze: We're almost there. - Ratchet shows up to see the sights of London. Blaze: Ratchet, I must warn you. Kiva: Why warn Ratchet? London looks harmless. Blaze: It's not that. Once you get off of this boat, there'll be no going back from the destiny of many worlds. Kiva: Oh.. Ratchet: I'm fully aware of that. If many worlds really are in danger, we'll have to save the universe, one planet at a time. Kiva: Yep. Blaze: A brave effort.. - The ship lands at the harbor and the gang finally arrived at London. Genis: This place is a lot more lively than I thought.. Raine: Indeed. Maybe, we should look around town. Kiva: Now you're talking! - The gang traveled to several stores in town. Kiva has gotten a souvenir, because of her promise for Skipper. But then, she quickly spotted a book, for when she takes a look, and notices the full details of Reia's past - her days of the Time Patrol, the betrayal and her decision will change everything around her. Kiva quickly close the book and was shocked to find the truth of Reia - The Saiyan Warrior. Kiva: Oh my goodness.. - Genis rushed into the store and finds Kiva shocked. Genis: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: Well, I found this book and it's about Reia! Genis: Are you sure? Let me see. - Kiva hands the book to Genis. Genis: 'The Time Patroller'.. Hmm.. Never heard of it.. Raine: This book was popular, but this might hurt Reia's feelings if we show this to her. Genis: People read this book and, strangely, they love it.. And that's not even the weirdest part. There are two more books based on this. Kiva: No kidding.. Raine: The best we can do is leave them alone. It would be wise not to look back into someone's past, especially for Reia's sake. Kiva: Okay. - As the trio headed out of the bookstore, someone stops Raine and that someone was Reia, who was looking around the store when she heard her talk with Genis and Kiva. Reia: These are not how are supposed to be told.. Raine: So you notice.. I assume this is a scam? Reia: I'll find out. Go on ahead. I'll catch up. - Raine catches up to the others as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes